When people receive decorative Christmas or other seasonal cards, they often have no convenient and attractive way to display the cards for enjoyment. Current methods include magnets on the refrigerator, tape on a wall, or simply keeping them in a messy pile.
Those methods are insufficient and unattractive. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved Christmas card holder.